


雪落

by xuanqing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Heiwajima Shizuo x Reader - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanqing/pseuds/xuanqing
Summary: #将军静哥和雪女的故事#写爽了写爽了





	雪落

**Author's Note:**

> #将军静哥和雪女的故事  
> #写爽了写爽了

我听到了湿润的雪与枯枝纠缠着落地的声音。  
温暖的和室中，熏香在缓缓地上升，若有若无的火星在他拉开门时忽然间熄灭了，徒留一室清甜的香气。桌上的烛台里插着快燃到头的蜡烛，火焰在风中晃了晃，好不容易稳住了身形。雪花夹杂着凛冽的北风灌进房间，使身着十二单的我打了个寒颤，但很快被拥进了一个坚实的怀抱。  
【刚把盔甲脱掉吧？】我感到他的衣料表面依旧渗着些许凉意，忍不住想从他的怀里逃出来，但又怕他感到失落，进也不是退也不是。  
【是啊，刚回来就过来找你。】他轻轻拍着我的后背，指尖触到了我的头饰——那簪子是一次远征后他回来时给我买的。  
【其实你不必这么急。】我并不贪恋他怀抱的温暖，因为我已经习惯了让寒意萦绕周身，毕竟那满院子的雪都是我闲极无聊时的杰作。  
他笑了笑，只掀起了我层层叠叠的衣袖，闻着我袖间的味道。  
【好冷的味道，不过很香。】认真地作出评论后，他轻柔地放下了我的衣袖，理了理我的鬓角。  
我是魅惑男人的妖怪，与我接吻的男人都会被变成冰冷的雕像。人们这么说着，将我封锁在极寒的山顶。  
他们说的一半对一半错——我是妖怪但我从不妖媚祸国；我爱面前的这个男人，却永远没有把他变成冰雕的妖术。  
我渐渐靠在他身上，凝视着他琥珀色的眸子。这个男人在率领部众翻越雪山时发现了我，我惊讶于他怪物般的直觉和视力——能够在漫天风雪中发现一个一袭白衣躺在雪地中的女人，这样的能力注定了他不是平凡人。但之后的事情却让我无法预料——他坚信我是冻坏了，用毯子裹住我便不由分说地把我带下了山。  
【我是妖怪啊，平和岛将军。】  
【和我凑得太近会被冻伤的。】  
他抿紧嘴唇发出了几声闷笑——他喜欢这样笑，这样笑的时候，他显得有点淘气。  
【你不会的。】  
我从他的怀抱里挣脱了出来，取来了玲珑的酒杯和酒壶。  
【我会的——在你喝完这杯之后。】  
啊，他皱起眉头来了。我当然知道他不喝酒，这也不算是酒，只是我用雪水和庭院中繁花的花蜜酿制的饮品罢了。他不在的时候，我就摆弄这些东西聊以度日，久而久之竟也摸出了一些门道。  
【这不是酒，我先来喝好了。】我在他面前倒出了一些晶莹剔透的液体，然后做出一饮而尽的样子。但实际上我只是把这花蜜“酒”含着，趁他坐到榻榻米上时突然扑进他怀里。  
唇与唇紧密地纠缠起来，我将口中的液体悉数渡进了脸颊发烫的将军口中。  
平和岛静雄在这样的事情上总是显得过于纯情，但我知道——  
只要稍微挑逗引导一下，我的男人就会爆发出另一面。那一面和现在的他截然相反，拥有着使身为妖怪的我都无法抗拒的力量。  
【味道不错，以后可以多酿些。】平和岛静雄清了清嗓子，棱角分明的脸颊上渐渐浮上了柔和的红晕。  
【你在命令我吗？将军大人？】我只是趴在他胸膛上，把他压在榻榻米上而已，他脸红什么啊？  
【不······这不是命令······我的意思是我很喜欢。】他有点慌张了，有点语无伦次的征兆了。我更加想欺负欺负他了，便咬了咬他的鼻梁，用的力气还不及他拥抱我时用力的十分之一。  
【你回来得太晚啦。】我拔掉了头上的簪子将它放在一边，忽然坐起来骑在他身上，将繁复的衣物一层层褪下。华丽的刺绣，水一般光滑的衣裳——表衣、打衣、五衣······一层层堆叠在地上，五彩斑斓的衣料铺陈开来，宛如雪夜中盛放的花朵。  
最后我只剩下一件薄如蝉翼的小袖和长袴——而我也不是没有发现，静雄眼中的色彩骤然发生了变化。  
【久等了，我的小姐。】他眼眸中忽然燃起了比烛焰还要炽热的火苗，并迅速起身把我压倒在榻榻米上，用一个粗暴却不失温存的吻扰乱了我所有未说出口的思绪。  
【笨蛋啊，我想你了。】这句话估计一时半会儿说不出口了，我只能尽力环住他的肩背，用尽全力想让他和我再近一些——再近一些，让他把我揉碎在怀里，或是我把他揉碎在怀里，都好。

 

 

他是什么时候开始如此娴熟的亲吻的？我已经记不太清了，只能轻轻舔着他的唇面，想尽办法让进度不要那么快。他轻咬着我的嘴唇，像猛兽小心翼翼地叼着幼崽，与我交换着炽热的呼吸。忽然他用了些力，我有些被疼痛搅乱了心神，便逸出一声令我无比羞耻的嘤咛。  
【疼？】他停止了动作，摩挲着刚刚被咬红的地方。我从他眼中看到了一丝歉意，便主动迎了上去。  
【不······】木屐被摘下来扔在一旁，裹着布袜的脚跟蹭着榻榻米缓缓向前滑动，终于，我被锁在平和岛静雄的怀抱和地面之间的空隙里。  
【你把我关起来了，将军大人？】  
他不说话，只是沉默着用粗糙的指尖缓缓剥下我肩头的衣衫，因为常年征战，他的手掌上布满坚硬粗糙的茧，没有章法的抚摸总是在这样的时候激起我夹杂着惊悚和不耐的战栗。这个人伏下身在我的肩膀上印下一个嫣红的印记，满意地看着它扩散开来，晕上我发烫的脸颊。  
【你等我等了好久。】  
【并不算久。】  
这是真话。妖怪的寿命——如果我有【寿命】这一说的话——比普通的人类长得多，而且我们的外貌并不会随着时间流逝而衰老。所以我对【等他回来】这件事看得比较开：我一直在这里，你慢慢来就好。但平和岛静雄似乎对【不能时常陪着我】这件事过于在意，所以每次回来他都会立刻来找我——这倒让我为自己表现出的【冷漠】感到了些许愧疚。  
尽管脸是烫的，我却能清醒地意识到我的体温还是低于常人，而我面前的人却热乎乎的——他伏在我的胸口，炽热的鼻息几乎快要融化我的肌肤。  
几乎是那么一瞬间，我无意识地抓紧了他的头发，引来了一声低低的笑。  
【你还是好凉啊。】他一边这么说着，一边握住我的手，在指尖上落下一吻，然后是冰凉的手背，手腕，沿着胳膊一路向上，留下蜿蜒的水痕和由心底生发出来的酥痒，最终停留在我的颈侧。头发真扎人啊，我这么想着，忽而揉乱了他的头发。  
【快点啦。】我别过头去羞于直视正在脱下衣服的他，但嘴上却不能认输啊——  
大概是听出了我话语里的【底气不足】，他安慰似地用对我来说过于滚烫的手掌捏了捏我的脸，然后含住了我胸前的蓓蕾。  
怎么像小孩儿似的怎么吸吮都不够呢？他总爱这样做，譬如用舌尖在过于敏感的肉粒顶端搔痒般地舔舐，忽而又含住了轻轻拉扯，带来一丝丝甘美的疼痛——当然他知道我也很受用。我努力压抑着即将从唇角溢出的呻吟，双腿软绵绵地缠上了他的腰，手也不老实地推着他的头——其实并不是想让他停下来，但他似乎误会了什么。  
【——唔！】平和岛静雄的力气太大了，手掌也好大，即使是他只用一只手，也能把我两只手的手腕扼住放到我的头顶。这还是他第一次这样做，这个姿势禁锢了我的双手，与此同时给他的另一只手提供了长驱直入的机会。  
长袴的带子被解开了，动作到一半时他又停了下来，视线在我几乎全裸的上身逡巡。我清晰地看到他的喉结滚动了一下，便故意大胆地望着他，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
【你在等什么呐？】  
【静雄？】  
我深知我柔软如猫儿呜叫的呼唤会激起怎样的化学反应——他依旧摁着我的手腕，令我感到手腕有些酸痛，不禁低低哼出了声。同时，他将另一只手伸向了我被褪下不到一半的衬裤，我配合着向上抬了抬腰，不过几秒，我就把自己赤裸着呈在将近两个月未近女色的将军大人面前了。

 

 

【真好看。】他的目光痴迷地在我的身体上流连，令我感到不耐而羞耻。明明每次都是我先开始挑逗与暗示，最后却总是我最不知所措。  
烛光晃荡着，想必已经给两人的面颊上染上了如出一辙的酡红。雪落有窸窣的声响，似乎搅乱了平和岛静雄一直努力控制着的气息。我扭动着手腕让他放开我——我并不是很喜欢以这种姿势在他面前展示自己的身体，这让我惊慌且迷乱。  
他放开了我，转而托起我的后背，使我胸前的柔软与他坚实的胸膛紧紧相贴——故意的吧？一定是故意将两人贴这么紧的。这个狡猾的家伙一只手将我的上身托起，另一只手不安分地在我的胸口揉捏，同时还凑过来吸吮着我的紧抿的嘴唇，撬开一条缝后将自己的舌送了进来在我的口腔中兴风作浪。因为我依旧是几乎仰面躺着还被压住的姿势，所以无法发力，只能拥紧了他的肩背躲避着他渐渐狂乱起来的亲吻，但事实证明我越躲，越逼起他征服的欲望。  
【你······轻点······】我哼哼着提出抗议，但他似乎不管不顾了，只一味地掠夺着本属于我的氧气，很快地，我的眼前开始模糊，酸涩的瞳仁承载不了大颗大颗的泪水，便任由它们沾湿了脸颊，还有一滴点染在静雄的嘴唇上——彼时他正用舌尖舔舐着我的齿龈，逼出我凌乱的呼吸。  
可能是品尝到了泪水的咸，他离开了我的嘴唇，我没有力气推开他，只是呆呆地看着渐渐冷却的空气中那一根牵扯了好长却又断在中途的银丝，自顾自擦了擦眼角。  
他将我放回榻榻米上，吻了吻我的眼睛，显得纯情无比，简直让人忘了上一秒他还疯狂地与我唇舌交缠，几乎要使我窒息在情欲里。  
【不是你让我不要等的吗？】  
啊，这话的确是我说的没错。我迎上他氤氲着欲潮的眸子，牵扯出一个自认为可以让他丧失理智的微笑。  
【那么，来吧？】  
我喜欢静雄低沉的喘息，像是我在极寒的山顶听惯了的风声。

 

 

赤裸着被男人打开双腿，这对我来说还是过于令人脸红，便用微不足道的力气与他对抗着。但不出几秒就分出的胜负又让我涌上一丝不满——就不能假意与我拉扯几回合么？这么急着是要干什么啊？  
静雄跪在我的双腿之间解着自己的腰带，我安静地望着他的动作，用光洁的双腿磨蹭着他的衣料——将军大人的生活实在过于简朴，这粗糙的布料被我缝补过许多次。我感到绵密的针脚点燃了皮肤下涌动的欲望，不由得轻轻呻吟了一声。  
【嗯······静雄？】  
缓缓拉长上挑的尾音似乎令他解开腰带的动作顿了顿，尽管烛光浮动摇曳，我还是能看到他不自觉地用手挡住了自己下身微微鼓起的地方，还听到他紧张地应了一声。  
【我在。】  
之后还补上一句：【别急。】  
什么嘛！我感到周身简直要逸散出滚烫的蒸汽——我才没有急啊，你这讨厌的男人，会不会说话啊！？  
他终于扯下了那条碍事的腰带，只剩兜裆布围在腰间。在我提出【这不公平吧？】的抗议之前，他又弯下身子与我接起吻来。  
尽管是在接吻，我觉得他的注意力并不集中在吐息之间，果不其然，早已以肉眼可见的速度洇出一片水迹的下身迎来了一根纤长的骨节分明的硬物。  
【唔！】我发出一声惊叫，但很快又被一个炽热的吻堵了回去。  
我想象着静雄的手指在我渐渐溢出透明粘液的甬道间进出的情景，心脏一跳一跳地抽痛了起来——这样的想象对我来说太过色情，想必对他来说也是一样。我感到他在喘息中懵懂地戳弄着略微涨硬的花核，像刚刚开了荤的少年，莽撞地探索着呈上面前的猎物。酸麻而酥痒的快感在最敏感的神经前端炸开，顺着小腹，胸膛一路流向大脑，在意乱情迷中，我抱紧身上的人，发出破碎的呻吟。  
【别······别动那儿······】  
他并不停下动作，只是节奏乱了。如果说他刚刚还在顾及力度和频率，那么现在就是毫无章法的戳刺。我耳边传来自己拔高调子的呻吟，自觉羞耻得听不下去却不能抑制住。下身传来的粘腻水声被放大，我在静雄的手指抽插间挣扎着，足尖绷紧到几乎要抽筋，终于酸胀的感觉到达了顶点，在我打着颤快要哭出来的前一秒，伴着“啵”的一声水泡破裂的声音，下体忽然间灌进了些许空虚的凉风。  
在潮热的情欲略略消退些后，我努力聚焦视线望着扯开兜裆布的静雄。  
他的眼眸中如同藏着一只狮子，又如同燃起了熊熊业火。尽管已将欲念悉数沾染在身，他却没显出任何急迫的神色，只是扯开腰间的白色绸布将它叠放在一边，然后用沾满我的花液的那只手握住了自己早已勃起的阳具，缓缓撸动了两下，发出沉闷的叹息。本就微微昂起头的性器扬起了一个令我有些害怕的角度，但这悚惧怎么能表现出来呢？此时转移自己的注意力或许才是避免羞赧的唯一方法吧。  
我还记得第一次被这东西进入时的场景——那是避开部众的行军途中，他在漫天樱花纷飞中将我压在草地上，又怕坚硬粗糙的草梗扎到我，便铺开披风垫在我的身下。终于在我的哭叫声中，那披风染上了点滴血迹，之后他跟我道歉说下次不会这么重，我却拉过他的衣领轻笑着告诉他：我喜欢这样。  
似乎察觉到了我的走神，他拉过一个坐垫垫在我的腰下，好让我的腰抬得更高便于他进入，但坐垫太软太宽，他挠了挠头，显出一筹莫展的样子。  
这个傻瓜，我踹了踹他跪在地上的膝盖：【用枕头啊。】  
他恍然大悟，站起来快步去了里间取来一个枕头，我配合着抬高了腰，侧过头去看，我腰身的弧线在摇红烛影中投影在墙上，形成一座形状暧昧而古怪的拱桥。  
而拱桥上很快有了一个人形——这起伏的人形将桥下的浪涛掀起，教我沉沦在这涛声中久久不愿醒来。

 

 

我目不转睛地望着静雄撸动性器的样子，他被我盯得有些不自在，本来就浮上红晕的脸颊更红了。  
【你别看······】  
我听他的话扭过了头去，但又听到他别扭的话语。  
【我要进去了，你要不要······看一下？】  
我差点笑出声音来，便强忍着看他手足无措的样子。都做了多少次了，怎么还是这副样子？但很快我便笑不出来了，见我在看他，平和岛静雄恢复了严肃样子，将硬热的那根东西抵在了我湿黏的入口处，稍稍进去一点点又迅速撤出，如此浅尝辄止的磨蹭反而让我不自觉地扭动着腰表达焦渴难耐了。不论我怎样努力收缩着自己的穴口发出无声的邀请，他都慢条斯理地用那东西的顶端顶撞着入口处的嫩肉，激起一阵战栗般的涟漪后又迅速撤退，然后看着我略微嗔怒的样子闷闷地笑着。  
好淘气啊这个人！我感到自己被耍弄了，便赌气想合上敞开的双腿，他见状赶紧把自己的左腿挤进了我的双腿之间，他因常年骑马而生了茧的大腿内侧蹭着我柔软到失去力气的腿，给双方都带来了怪异而煽情的触感。  
【别玩了。】我发出算不上责怪的责怪，恶意地夹紧了双腿，使他进也不是退也不是，本是推拒的动作，却被我演绎成了挽留。尽管我的双腿用了不小的力气与静雄抗争，但还是挡不住他用蛮力分开它们，彻彻底底地将硬到发热的性器挤入了一直被冷落的甬道。  
【啊——！】突然被填充的感觉迫使我发出了一声略显尖锐的呜咽，听到他在我耳边的窃笑时又迅速收了声，泄愤似地在他的背上挠了两下：【突然这样很痛啊！】  
【但是你也挠了我，扯平了？】他的嘴角弯出好看的弧度，显出天真无辜的样子——装什么呐？我连一道印子都留不下来，反而是这个人在我身上留了不少痕迹，盖章似的。  
我不再说话，只是向上挺了挺腰，承受着他缓慢而轻柔的抽插。垫在腰下的枕头此时发挥了应有的作用，使我能够承受静雄的顶撞而不至于感到腰痛，同时也使两人相交的角度更为契合——如此这般他便可以顶到更深的地方。  
将近两个月未与我欢爱，他显得格外着急，我不得不捧着他的脸用亲吻告诫他慢点，但很快这也不顶用了，我渐渐失去了控制他的力气，因为楔入我身体里的硬物又涨大了几分，每一次浅浅的撤出都伴随着深深的再度顶入。我感到被顶弄着的花心不受控制地痉挛起来，将那根性器上的每一寸经络都描摹得清清楚楚。耳边响起交缠处的湿润皮肤相碰撞的清脆声音，还有他粗重的喘息。穴道的嫩肉纠缠着他埋入的东西，似乎是在极力收缩着挽留着，但最终却被男人不知疲倦的耕耘翻出来了些许，如初春新开垦出的农田上那浮出的柔软新土——我不禁开始想象，若以他的角度看来，该是怎样一副景象？他又是怎样走进我的身体的？  
【你里面······】他的汗珠落在我的颈侧，我被撞乱的呼吸吹动了他的发梢：【热乎乎的。】  
【但是你的身体怎么这么凉？】  
笨蛋，我是妖怪，掌管雪的妖怪，你忘了？  
我只有搂紧了他的背，在一记又一记逐渐深入的顶撞中流着泪呻吟出来，我恍惚的心时常为身份的鸿沟悲哀，但转向他时却只能微笑着应对——或许他会觉得我有时过分凉薄，那也是我没办法的事情。我不敢让他陷得太深，分别那日迟早会来，我不愿······  
沉溺在不可能的恋情中的人，只要我一个就够了。  
【你总是患得患失。】他在激烈的抽插中将唇贴上我流泪的眼睛。他强健却又脆弱的心脏在胸腔里跳动着，与我几乎听不见的心音和着拍——他用力地抱紧我，如同战场上取敌人首级那般甜蜜——宛如复仇的拥抱。  
【我不管那么多——你是妖怪还是什么的，我只要知道此时此刻，与我一起的是你就够了。】  
似乎苍凉的天地间倏忽升起了星辰，我在几近破音的哭声中回抱着他，脑海中闪过一片刺目的白光，小腹中宛如盛满了太阳——我是否一直在害怕这甜美却易于失去的高潮？但现在有他在，我可以放心地交出一切了。  
绝顶来得快却去得慢，回过神时我们身下的榻榻米已经染满了水迹，而他的那根东西还埋在我的身体里， 宣示着自己的存在感。  
【你刚······去了？】他擦着我的眼角，放慢了频率，将汗湿的掌心按上我起伏的胸膛。  
【嗯。】我用了最纤细的声线回应，趁他不注意在他的侧脸上咬了一口，然后看着这个小小牙印发红发热，垂下了眼帘。  
【这次有点痛哦。】他将那小小伤口蹭在我的侧脸上，将温度过渡给我，然后又开始了在我身体里的横冲直撞。

 

 

已经去过一次的身体格外敏感，我在迷乱的颤动的视野中捕捉着平和岛静雄发梢上的微光，发出细弱的呻唤。  
【静雄······】  
【再深点儿好么？】  
他听从了我的呼唤，忽然将我的双腿打开抬高，我在泪眼朦胧中感到自己几乎被对折，腰椎顶着枕头，难耐的酸痛感和被深入的快感混合在一起，化作更加高亢凌乱的呻吟，结果我感到听到我声音的他戳弄得更深了。性器在体内胡乱冲撞碾转，没有任何技巧的交媾似乎激发了隐藏在平和岛静雄正经外表下那欲求不满的魂灵——啊，将近两个月他都没有见我了。  
在暴风骤雨般的顶撞中，他忽然间伏在我的身上，与此同时我也无法自控地释放了自己。从花心更深的地方溢出的蜜液冲刷着深埋在体内的硬物，同时静雄也在剧烈的抽动中将微凉的液体喂给了我被摩擦到发烫的甬道内壁。  
清醒后的他轻轻含住了我的耳垂，慢慢地加重力道撕扯着，还用齿尖碾磨着，听到我带着哭腔的呜呜声后又将撕咬化作舔舐和亲吻。  
他的身上都是粘腻的汗水和其他体液，我也不例外。正在我准备放任自己溺死在顶峰过后的虚无之海中时，他用臂膀托起我的身体，如浮舟一般承载着我的体重，抱着我的同时用脚尖拉开了和室的门，跨入后院那一眼冒着热气的温泉。  
这眼温泉即使在深冬都不会结冰，被浸泡在温水中时，我被这周身萦绕的舒爽激出了满意的叹息。忽然一捧热水扑在脸上，睁开眼睛时，他正歪着头冲我坏心眼地笑着。  
【哈！中招了！】他掬起了另一捧水，向我泼了过来：【注意啦妖怪小姐！】  
我伸出手去，将还未溅在我身上的热水顷刻间化为冰屑，然后靠在石块搭建处的温泉边缘上闭上了眼睛。  
【啊？你生气了？】他见我似乎没有和他打闹的心情，便踩着池底站了起来，走动时牵动出哗啦哗啦的水声，波纹一圈一圈扩散开来。  
终于他来到了我的身边，坐了下来。  
明明比我高那么多的人，为什么要把脖子歪成一个肯定不会舒服的角度呢？只是为了靠着我的肩膀吗？他揽上了我露在空气中的脊背，又一搭没一搭地搅弄着我的头发，肯定也学我闭上了眼睛吧，不然怎么会这么安静？  
这么安静就对了。  
我做出要揽着他的样子，悄悄用右臂环住了他的后颈，然后忽然发力把他按进水池里。  
他肯定没有反应过来吧？但我也没有那么大的力气一直按着他，便松开了手。水底冒出了大量气泡，他挣扎了几下就把头探了出来，大口大口地吸着气，睫毛上都挂着小小的水滴。  
我笑得无比开心，直到被有些生气的他再次掠夺了所有呼吸——那时我连笑的力气都没有了。  
这个人怎么格外喜欢接吻啊？失去意识之前，我一直在想这个问题。  
也许醒来后，我和他会一起度过一段美好的时光吧，但不知这段时光又能持续多久——他对外已经声明我是他的家眷，那么我便只能留在京都不能随军出征与他日夜相伴。我深深明白，我只是皇帝用来牵制他的棋子，如果我功高震主的将军行错一步，我这颗棋子注定要被舍去——换句话说，就是人质。  
【我是妖怪，我不怕死，也不会死的。】  
然而他若是真能平稳度完此生，留下容颜依旧心却随他而去的我，这又是怎样一种孤独？我该如何在漫长的命途中怀揣着他的音容笑貌苟延残喘？  
【你总是患得患失。】睡梦中他依稀在叫我的名字，依旧是那身战甲，漫天风雪中，那旗帜红得艳丽。  
【我不管那么多，只要此时此刻我们在一处就够了。】  
醒来时，雪应该会停了吧。


End file.
